The Once and Future Queen
by vaccantstars
Summary: She was told that her destiny was to rule by his side, to steer him towards the light when his footing falters. To play the role that she had been born to play. All this was told to her by none other than a dragon who yearned to see the light of day. What side would the Crowned Princess stand on when battle is nigh? Arthur/OC (Season one re-writes)
**A/N: Hey darlins, this is my first Merlin FF and I'm extremely nervous. Flames and reviews are not just welcomed but encouraged. This first chapter is going to be a little short but will explain the OC's background.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Merlin franchise but Celine Avantika is my own creation.**

 **Enjoy...**

The constant galloping and thumping as they rode onward made Celine's backside stiffen in pain, her spine felt as if it were only moments from shattering to pieces.  
It was a four days ride to Camelot from Boreas and to say that she was ready to sleep and never awake would be quite the understatement.

She almost directed her black horse right into her father as he stopped abruptly on the crest of the hill, Camelot gloomed over head, towering above them and seemingly leaving a dark shadow in it's wake.

This was the land that, like many others, acted upon magic like it was the black plague.

Celine shuddered at the thought of her powers being revealed while she remained amongst the land's King, how amusing it would be for Uther to find that he didn't even have to look as far as the neighboring kingdom's Crowned Princess to find someone who honed magic. She had been born a seer, the nightmares had ruthlessly attacked her since a young age, wreaking havoc upon her dreams with images of possible futures.

She shook her head, waves of soft brown hair tumbling as she cleared her mind of such thoughts.

"What do you think?" her father asked, turning around on his white steed.

What she thought? Celine glanced back up at the walls of Camelot in the near distance. What could she think of a land that wanted her kind dead? "It looks lovely." She said with a slight frown on her face.

That seemed to be the answer her father had desired for he turned back towards the palace and gestured as to move onwards.

They moved through the outer villages with ease as they made their way through the cheery kingdom, cartels were set up every few feet and the scent of jasmine and cedar were filling her with delight.

As they neared the castle the crowd thickened around that which she could not see. She heard her handmaiden gasp as she jumped down from her steed and the two knights next to her looked uncomfortable as she moved forward in the crowd, straining to see ahead.

Celine suddenly stopped as she heard Uther's voice ring out among the court, she now knew what was about to take place. "Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass."

There was an awful thunking sound as many gasps emitted from the crowd, Celine glanced over to her right, noticing a boy around her age with a red scarf staring ahead in disgust and...fear?

She looked ahead as Uther once again spoke. "When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin."

One of the knights, Sir Gallifrey, suddenly appeared next to her. "Come on my lady, we best be-" he was cut off as a piercing wail erupted from an elderly woman standing but a few feet away.

"There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You took my son! And I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son." The woman stood in rags, her grey hair frizzed and untamed, teeth yellowed with age.

"Seize her!" Uther shouted just as the woman began to chant, smoke spurting from the ground and enveloping her in a whirlwind, leaving nothing but dust behind her.

Her father stood in front of Uther in the council room, they had made the journey to discuss renewing the peace treaty that had existed between Camelot and Boreas for the past hundred years.

Arthur and Morgana sat on either side of him, the latter was staring out the window as the small stage on which Thomas Collins had been beheaded.

Celine straightened her back, her thumb making circular motions on the hem of her deep purple cloak, it had been a gift from her brother, given to her just a few months ago as a birthday present.

She had long ago tuned out the ongoing conversation between the two kings, settling to stare just past Uther's throne.

"I'm assuming you knew little to nothing on the arrangement, Lady Celine?" She looked up to see Arthur glaring at his father although she was sure the words had been his.

Her father looked at her expectantly. "Excuse me, my lord?" Her brow furrowed slightly in confusion. "Of what arrangement are we speaking?"

Arthur turned his heated gaze upon her and she felt like she could shrink into the shadows, the Lady Morgana sat there, now an amused expression upon her face.

"The renewing of the peace treaty, the one involving our marriage?" He said the final word as if it were poison, spitting it from his tongue.

Celine quickly turned her head towards her father. "What?!" She could feel the eyes of everyone in the room upon her but she couldn't keep the the words from tumbling out.

"Mind your tongue, child." Her father scowled.

Muffled laughter was coming from Morgana and Celine was quick to fix her with a glare.

Uther had an amused look on his face and Celine's father put a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe it'd be best if the children left us now."

She all but shrunk where she stood, children? Celine had come of age back in the cold months before yet he still demanded on calling her a child?

"I agree." Uther said, nodding towards the door as Morgana and Arthur stood.

Celine managed to keep her gait calm as she exited the room, her fists clenched and nails digging into the soft skin of her palms. How dare her father not tell her of such a thing, leaving her to stand unprepared and flabbergasted in front of the court.

Morgana smiled at her brightly as she left the room behind her, turning down into the opposite corridor.

"Your room is next to mine." She turned to face who had spoken, bumping into Arthur who had only stood a few inches behind her.

He looked down at her, not in a demeaning way but she was at least a foot shorter than him, the top of her head just barely reaching his shoulders.

"Thank you, my lord." Celine said through gritted teeth, turning and walking off down the hall.

"You do realize it's the other way?" He called after her, walking quickly to catch up.

She inwardly face palmed. It had been over seven years since she had last visited Camelot and remembering the castles twists and turns hadn't been on the top of her priorities. "I just thought I'd take the scenic route." She said coolly, the hem of her deep purple dress tracing against the ground.

"The scenic route leads to the dungeons and the kitchens," He said, sarcasm clear throughout his voice as her grasped her arm and turned her in the direction of her room. "This way leads you to everything else, so unless you plan sleeping in a cellblock I think this is the way you'd prefer to go."

Celine rolled her eyes as she pulled her arm away. "I'm sure the dungeons would be more pleasant than staying so close to you." She said, none the less walking in the correct direction as Arthur stood in his place, staring after her.


End file.
